prowrestlingfandomcom-20200223-history
User blog:CEDJunior/Gold Rush (SHINE 26 Review)
This past Friday's SHINE 26 was absolutely epic and historic, to say the least! At the end of the IPPV, Santana Garrett stood tall, holding BOTH the NWA World Women's Championship and her newly won SHINE Championship, which she won from Mia Yim in the Title vs Title main event. Santana became the fourth-ever SHINE Champion in the promotion's history, joining Rain, Ivelisse, and Mia on that list. It's barely the first week in April, and yet 2015 has already been a big year for Santana, who is still recently removed from her eight-month stint as a TNA Knockout. SHINE 26 saw some last minute changes to the card, as not one, but TWO debuts were announced just hours before the event. Shine Wrestling announced that Miss Rachel and Tessa Blanchard would make their debuts in singles matches against Shazza McKenzie and Evie, respectively. Miss Rachel is a British wrestler who has recently competed in the Queens of Combat promotion here in the States, which is also where Tessa Blanchard competes. Tessa is also part of the Women Superstars Uncensored roster, and she's set to debut for SHIMMER Women Athletes this weekend. Both Rachel and Tessa served as villains and lost to their respective opponents, but Tessa would make a larger impact later in the event, as she injected herself into the No DQ tag team match between Jessicka Havok & Leva Bates and the duo of Saraya Knight and Su Yung. Tessa entered and attacked Leva Bates, which allowed Saraya and Su to pick up the win, and she was shown posing with Valkyrie, leading me to actually suggest that she could be the group's newest member. The other ''Title vs Title Match, which had the SHIMMER and SHINE Tag Team Champions against each other, ended in a double countout, as The Kimber Bombs and The Global Green Gangsters took the fight outside the ring. According to SHIMMER's website, The Kimber Bombs will compete for the SHIMMER Tag Team Championship this weekend during the tapings of Volumes 72-75. Valkyrie's Allysin Kay defeated ChickFight tournament winner Kay Lee Ray, adding credence to her claim that she should be next in line for the SHINE Championship. In another showcase match, Madison Eagles defeated La Rosa Negra, so not counting the double countout, the Aussies (though Evie's from New Zealand) batted 1,000 at Friday's event. Valifornia made a huge statement at the event, beginning with Andréa's victory over the phenomenal Nikki Storm. While her co-horts, Marti Belle and Jayme Jameson, were defeated by Solo Darling and Crazy Mary Dobson, the trio would deliver a heinous attack to the duo, with Andréa holding Daffney and forcing her to watch BTY put Solo through a table! I would imagine that there will be reprecussions for their actions soon! So SHINE 26 was a terrific show overall, and they'll be back in action on May 15 with SHINE 27. The main question is, who will be Santana's opponent? Those of us who have read the rumors know that it will not be Mia Yim, but there are still a few possibilities. The biggest one has to be Santana's former partner, Amber Gallows. Amber has wanted revenge on Santana since losing to her in December. Her holding the NWA Women's Championship has further motivated Amber, and now that Santana also has the SHINE Championship, Amber will definitely be on the hunt for her. And what about Ivelisse? While she has been sidelined due to injury since late February, one would think that she's still looking to get her rematch that has been denied her since she lost the SHINE Championship in November. And last but not least, there's Serena Deeb. The leader of Valkyrie has not been seen since SHINE 20, when she competed against Ivelisse to a time limit draw for the SHINE Championship. Plus, Serena was the last woman to defeat Santana at a Shine event ''before she had either of her two titles. So she has all of that on her side if she does return to Shine. In any event, I can't wait for the match announcements for SHINE 27! Category:Blog posts